


you're in a car with a beautiful boy

by djchika



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes is more damaged than you think!, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, with a smidge of hurt/comfort maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: There he was. The reason he had agreed to come back to his godforsaken hometown. Wavering like a mirage in the heat. Only it was Michael outside the Wild Pony. Drunk out of his skull and barely able to stand.“Guerin,” Alex said cooly as soon as he stopped alongside him. Or at least as cooly as he could ever manage with Michael.All those years and Alex still felt an undeniable pull towards him. Once, he would have defined it as finding your one true love. Like a true romantic. Having parts of him blown off by an IED had cured him of that.





	you're in a car with a beautiful boy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the process for creating this fic:  
> \- Eyes see gif  
> \- Fingers search youtube  
> \- Brain happily drinks up entire playlist of malex only scenes  
> \- Brain writes fic
> 
> Which is basically just me saying, if there are any canon-inconsistencies, meh. I'm playing in my own made up sandcastle.

Alex stared at the horizon, his mouth set in a thin line. The afternoon burned a trail of orange and red wherever it touched. Glittering like molten gold. Long shadows the only respite from the torrid heat.

He was so fucking sick of the desert.

It used to be his favorite part about living in Roswell. Back when he was ten and thought it was like living in an endless sandbox. That was before the treehouse. Before everything else that came after.

Dumping the groceries in the back of the car, he slid into the driver’s seat adjusting his prosthetic on the modified pedals. He grimaced as it scratched against his skin. He’d have to make a trip to the hospital if he didn’t want a blister the size of Montana.

Gritting his teeth at the thought, he pulled out of the driveway, wondering how long he'd be able to put it off. He hadn’t been a fan of hospitals as a kid. Certainly not after months of treatments and rehab.

His dad could take his Purple Heart and shove it up his ass.

The wind whipped at him through the open window, carrying with it the promise of a cool evening that was a harsh contrast to the blazing afternoon. Desert climate.

One way or another he always found himself at its mercy. Then again, there were more similarities between New Mexico and Baghdad than the punishing weather. Both had witnessed the wars he had fought to survive. Both had torn off a part of Alex and never gave it back.

He stopped at the intersection and chuckled humorlessly at the sight in front of him.

Fate was a fucking bitch cause there he was. The reason he had agreed to come back to his godforsaken hometown. Wavering like a mirage in the heat.

Only it was Michael outside the Wild Pony. Drunk out of his skull and barely able to stand.

“Guerin,” Alex said cooly as soon as he stopped alongside him. Or at least as cooly as he could ever manage with Michael.

All those years and Alex still felt that undeniable pull. Once, he would have defined it as finding your one true love. Like a true romantic. Having parts of him blown off by an IED had cured him of that.

“Captain,” Michael drawled back. He leaned right into Alex’s window, brazenly eyeing his crotch before meeting his eyes. “Are you talking to me again?”

Slow heat unfurled in his stomach at the hungry look. It was tempting to drive away and leave Michael on the sidewalk. If Alex was a stronger man, maybe he would have.

“C’mon, I'll drive you home before Max has to throw you in the drunk tank.”

Michael doesn’t argue, simply gets in, staring at Alex the whole time. The sound of his seat belt unusually loud in the silence between them.

The silence continued all the way to Michael’s trailer. He expected Michael to leave without a goodbye or a thank you, but as soon as his seat belt was off Michael was leaning towards him.

Alex wrapped his fingers in Michael’s shirt, pushing him back. “What do you think you’re doing?”

A slow, amused smirk spread on Michael’s face. “I thought it was obvious.”

If his intentions weren’t obvious before, Michael removed all doubt with the way he seemed to be undressing Alex with his eyes. He ran his tongue lazily over his bottom lip, and Alex had to clench his jaw at the flare of heat inside him.

“You’re drunk.” He wasn’t sure if the reminder was meant for Michael or for him.

Sensing the chink in his armor, Michael pushed against the fist holding him back until his lips were scant inches away from Alex’s. “Sober or drunk. You think I ever stop wanting your dick inside me?”

Alex groaned, pulling at Michael’s shirt until they were kissing, rough and frantic and hot. It wasn’t even the line. Michael was an idiot if he thought it worked on him. It was _Michael_.

Since he had come back, he had kissed Michael more than a dozen times and it always started the same way. The wet slide of tongues and too much teeth. Hands grabbing everywhere they could reach. As if they were trying to convince themselves that the other was real. Two parched men finding water in the desert. Desperate to drink their fill in case they never get to again.

He figured pining for someone for a decade would do that.

As quickly as the kiss had started, Michael slowed it down. His hand caressed the side of Alex’s neck, thumb stroking against the skin of his jaw. It was always Michael who would turn the kiss gentle, and someday Alex would find the strength to examine that, but not today.

His head spinning, Alex pulled away to catch his breath. He could feel Michael’s pounding heartbeat where his palm was now splayed over his chest.

Michael leaned forward again, brushing his lips against Alex’s, his hand trailing down. “You should hang on.”

He furrowed his brows confused. “Wha—”

There was a sharp pull, and then Alex’s seat zoomed backward, stopping with a jolt when it moved back as far as it would go.

“Jerk,” Alex said, scowling once he recovered from the surprise. He pulled at the lever to recline the seat himself in case Michael had any more ideas.

Michael just grinned, shuffling over to the now roomier driver’s side and straddling Alex. He grabbed the collar of his t-shirt, pulling it off in one graceful move despite the low headroom.

Alex’s hands were on the exposed skin in seconds. Blunt nails raked against the small of Michael’s back, his fingers pressing against hard muscle and smooth skin. He leaned forward, catching a nipple between his lips. He laved his tongue against the nub until Michael was gasping above him, one hand braced against the roof and the other clutching Alex against him.

“Your fucking mouth,” Michael moaned. “ _God_ , Alex.”

Just a little smug, Alex moved to the other nipple, giving it just as much attention so that they were both rock hard and spit slick. He took his time, enjoying the texture against his lips and tongue until Michael was practically vibrating with need. Still, Michael let him. Michael would let him do anything, a small voice in the back of his head told him but Alex shoved it away.

His hands moved lower, making short work of Michael’s belt and zipper. Michael’s cock was straining against his boxer briefs, begging for attention. Alex trailed his mouth down but not even the yoga his physical therapist had suggested had made him flexible enough to give Michael a blow job in their position.

“You wanna fuck my mouth, Guerin?”

A low growl was all he got before Michael’s lips were back on his.

Michael tipped Alex’s head back, kissing down his throat and scraping his teeth against his skin. Large hands fumbled against Alex’s jeans, undoing them and tugging them down with his underwear.

“I thought—”

Michael shook his head as he shimmied his own jeans and boxers down. “Later.”

Despite their history of always fucking things up, happiness bubbled inside Alex’s chest at the idea that there might be a later.  

Michael lowered himself on top of Alex, or as much as he can in the cramped space, and wrapped his long fingers around both of them at the same time. He tugged at their cocks, swiping his thumb over the slit and smearing precome around the heads.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Alex groaned, his head thumping against the headrest as Michael began to stroke, using the mix of their precome to slick his way.

Michael buried his face on the crook of Alex’s neck, his breath wet and warm on Alex’s skin. His cracked moans were like electric currents making their way through Alex’s body. As much as he appreciated the dealer that convinced him to get a car with a big interior, he was suddenly wondering why they weren’t in an actual bed.

“Why are we rutting like teenagers in your car instead of having sex in my trailer which is right _there_?” Michael asked plaintively, as if he had read Alex’s mind.

“You started it,” Alex panted.

Michael rolled his eyes, then suddenly pulled away. A loud whine escaped Alex’s lips before he could stop it. “Don’t tell me you’re going to make us move _now_.”

Looking far too amused for Alex’s liking, Michael searched through his bunched up jean’s pockets and resurfaced with a packet of lube. “Forgot I have this,” he said with a triumphant grin.

Alex refused to acknowledge the ache in his chest at the thought of _why_ Michael had a packet of lube and probably a condom ready.

“Get on with it then,” he said, with less snark than he intended  

Tearing the packet with his teeth, Michael poured the lube on his hand, warming it up before slicking Alex’s cock with it. He couldn’t breath, both from the delicious slide of Michael’s hand on him and the stupid consideration he always gave Alex.

It was wet and messy and he’d probably need to have his car cleaned outside of town, but _Jesus_ , it felt so fucking good. He grabbed Michael’s ass, pulling his hips down so that he could feel Michael’s cock against his again.

“ _Fuck—_  Dammit, Alex,” Michael grunted, his cheeks flushed red, eyes dark with need. “Always have to be in control.”

He wasn’t touching _that_ with a ten foot pole.

Instead, Alex pulled Michael down for a kiss. His tongue pushed pack MIchael’s lips, teasing and tasting and taking all of what Michael had to give. Michael let out a breathy moan as he bucked against Alex, fucking into his own hand.

He rolled his hips upward, urging Michael’s hand to go faster. “Guerin, yes, _c’mon_ —”

It was easy to get lost in the heat of Michael’s hand, the broken noises coming from both of them as they rushed headlong into climax. Alex dug his fingers into Michael’s hips, knowing it’ll leave bruises. Wanting them to leave bruises.

“Come for me, Michael. Please— _fuck_ — baby, please— Come for me.”

Lips parting, Michael moaned long and loud. His hand snapped back as he chanted Alex’s name over and over. Alex followed soon after, pulling him down and stifling his moans against Michael’s lips.

They were both a panting mess, but the look Michael was giving him would have cracked Alex’s chest wide open if he would let it. Flying airplanes in the desert meant a spectacular view of the night sky. Yet none of it compared to the image of Michael Guerin blissed out and boneless, galaxied shining in his eyes and missing the barriers he had learned to put up around Alex.

Funny how Michael would probably the same thing about him.

Michael captured his lips in a soft kiss. The tender way he cupped Alex’s face in his hands had his heart racing in way that had nothing to do with his recent orgasm.

Outside the sun had started to set, painting the sky with shades of purple and pink and blue.

It would have been romantic, if they weren’t both tacky with sweat and quickly drying come.

Alex grimaced and Michael chuckled against his lips. He grabbed his discarded shirt and wiped them both down before pulling up his jeans as Alex did the same.

“Guess you’re not staying?”

“I need to bring home my groceries. Next time.”

“Next time,” Michael repeated as if it was a promise. A spark of hope he couldn’t let go. For the millionth time, Alex wondered what Michael saw when he looked at him. Maybe the Alex he knew in high school. The Alex who was whole. Or as whole as he had ever been allowed to be.

With one last kiss, Michael was standing by his trailer watching Alex leave.

As the stars started popping out in the night sky, Alex smiled, thinking of the galaxies in Michael’s eyes.

Maybe someday he’d be able to say he loved deserts again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm djchika on tumblr and djchika_ on twitter. Come say hello!


End file.
